Flood Plains
The Flood Plains is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes The Flood Plains contain several small patches of land surrounded by a vast water supply. History The Lion Guard "Never Roar Again" When Kion vows to never use the Roar of the Elders again, Makuu and his float take over the Flood Plains, driving all the other Pride Landers away. A mongoose who had been chased away happens to run past Fuli, who resolves to save the Flood Plains with the rest of her team. She hastens to the Lair of the Lion Guard and relates what had happened to the members of the Guard. While Ono flies off to fetch Kion, the rest of the team departs to save the Flood Plains. Once there, Fuli orders Makuu to leave, but he simply laughs at them for having a leader who refuses to use the Roar of the Elders. Despite her confusion at Makuu's claim, Fuli threatens the crocodiles that they do not need Kion's Roar to defend the Pride Lands. She then attacks Makuu and orders Beshte and Bunga to take on the rest of the float. There is a brief struggle, but Makuu and his float manage to overpower the Lion Guard and trap them in the midst of the water. Just then, Kion, Nala, and Ono arrive at the Flood Plains, where Kion and Nala command Makuu to share with the other Pride Landers. In answer, two of Makuu's cronies knock Nala into the water and carry her into the midst of the float, prompting Kion to nearly use the Roar in his fury. Before he can wreak havoc on the Flood Plains, he stops himself from roaring, and Nala calls for him to trust himself. Heeding his mother's advice, Kion uses the Roar to specifically target Makuu's float and keep Nala from being harmed. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" After a series of severe storms hits the Pride Lands, Basi and his son Beshte create hippo lanes across the water so that the Pride Landers can cross the area safely. During the job, Basi is injured by a young rhino, and Beshte is tasked with finishing the hippo lanes himself. Beshte tackles the job with enthusiasm, but ends up creating lanes that are winding and twisty, not "straight and true" as they're supposed to be. He goes to Basi for help, and together, the two create a new hippo lane. However, as they're working, Basi falls behind and gets attacked by Makuu and his float. Beshte gets an idea, and leads the crocodiles straight into the path of an antelope herd that is crossing the Flood Plains. The float gets trampled, and Beshte runs them off for good. After the incident, the hippo lanes function well, and animals are able to cross from one side of the Flood Plains to the other. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Flood Plains, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Bemba's Love * The Lion Guard: Ayla's Love * The Lion Guard: Meeting Mohatu * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Fuli's Kindness * The Lion Guard: A Father's Affection * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Helping Bhati * The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Faith * The Lion Guard: Naanda's Pride *The Lion Guard: Dwala's Affection *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Pride *The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhanga and Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Kora's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Ma's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Clea's Faith *The Lion Guard: A Deep Hatred *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zazu *The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Affection *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Love *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Paternal Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: Expressing Love *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Love *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Love *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Bond *The Lion Guard: Confronting Zira *The Lion Guard: Protecting Matembo *The Lion Guard: Helping Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kopa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Belee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Thurston *The Lion Guard: Protecting Dalila *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Pride *The Lion Guard: Protecting Basi *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Morning *The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Friendship *The Lion Guard: Defending A Niece *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Bond *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Friendship *The Lion Guard: Helping Boma *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Relationship *The Lion Guard: A Brother’s Support *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haraka *The Lion Guard: A Great Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: A Dependable Kinship *The Lion Guard: An Undeniable Friendship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rasha *The Lion Guard: An Incredible Brothership *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Bond *The Lion Guard: A Dependable Bond *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Brothership *The Lion Guard: Sarafina’s Compassion *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Devoted Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Significant Kinship *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Defending Bupu Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations